


Run You Over

by CriticalAbuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lucy the Hell Charger - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/pseuds/CriticalAbuse
Summary: Robbie has an unusual request for Daisy.





	Run You Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> “Run me over with your car.”  
> — Writing prompt sent by soulofevil
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Let me get this straight, Reyes. You - want  _me_? - to run you over with your car?”

“Yes.”

“…why?”

Robbie sighed.

“Just do it, okay?”

“This isn’t some weird fetish thing I’ve never heard of before, right?” Daisy quipped, eyebrow raised as she casually sidled up to lean against Robbie’s car, her arms folded. “I know when you guys say you  _really_  love your cars…”

“What? No!” Quick to cut her off with a scowl, Robbie blatantly eyed her before shaking his head. “ _Dios_ , Dais. Where did you even get that idea?”

“Well, I mean, since you literally can’t  _die_  or anything.” Rocking on her heels, Daisy shrugged, feigning nonchalance with the set of her jaw and growing hint of a grim smirk. “And short of you getting  _hospitalised_ , I can’t think of any good enough reason unless–”

Not waiting for her to finish, Robbie abruptly tossed the keys to his beloved ‘69 Dodge Charger up and into the air. With a jangle as Daisy caught them, Robbie turned about.

“You can’t be serious.”

Standing in the middle of the road, hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket just  _waiting_  as if he hadn’t asked her to run him over like it was the most normal thing in the world, Robbie caught Daisy’s look of bewilderment over from the sidewalk where she still stood, rooted beside his car.

“Better make it convincing, chica.” Flashing teeth, Robbie smiled, “I need you to  _trust_  to drive right through me.”

“Robbie, I swear to  _god_  if this is some sort of damn twisted trick…”

After all, rounding his car and hopping into the driver’s seat, there were honestly easier ways to get Daisy off his back. None of which happened to include dangerous driving on top of attempted homicide since the devil of course wouldn’t let him die.

“Hey, try not to hit anything else, okay?”

“You  _think_?!” Rolling the window down as the engine revved and the car idled along, Daisy leant out to shout back over the noise, “It’s bad enough I’m deliberately trying to hit you! When you called and told me to come over–”

“Who said anything about hitting me?”

“WHAT–”

Drowned out by the abrupt squealing of breaks, the Charger came to a dead stop, only too late. With Robbie’s waist clear above the bonnet though and the rest of him jarringly occupying the same space as the car–

“Okay, Dais, I’m gonna need you to do that again but faster.”

“…you know what? Fuck you, Robbie.  _Run you over with your car_ –”

Reversing and shifting back into gear, Daisy this time was more than happy to oblige Robbie with helping him to perfect his latest little trick.


End file.
